Resonant Melody
by The Great Okami Amaterasu
Summary: They faced a strange and terrible fate. They loved each other. They forgot each other. So was there a reason that they forgot? Or was it merely an accident? Sequel to Rockin' Harmony, Rated T because I'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: There once was a girl with the code-name of The Great Okami Amaterasu. Did she own Kingdom Hearts? No, no she did not. So you CAN NOT sue.**

**Author's Note: Why, hello! It is good to see you all again! This here is the sequel to Rockin' Harmony. I know I said in "The Girl Who Didn't Believe in Love" that this would be the prologue. Well, it's not. It's the recap and first chapter. Because the ending was lame and stupid. This chapter is kind of stupid too, but that's because it's supposed to set up the plot. It's really short, but the chapters will get longer as we go through the story, I promise! Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**Warning: Temporary RoxasxKairi and SoraxNamine. Sorry, it's just a plot idea of mine.**

**Special Thanks to: Blaze of Mars and Paradox Blade for helping me with the name! And also to everybody who supported both of my stories! You guys rock!**

_Recap of the Ending: So Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were chosen by Master Eraqus to be sacrificed so that Vanitas could destroy the world and the people of Eraqus' choice could live on in the sanctuary. His first attempt to summon Vanitas failed because his daughter Olette drowned that night so he was too upset to go through with it. His second attempt failed because he had to take care of his nephew Hayner because he was beaten up by Seifer. Terra was then too old to complete it, and when Aqua, Terra, and Ventus found a replacement, Master Eraqus died, so they replaced all three of them with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Vanitas was summoned, and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus broke free of the spell and saved Sora, Kairi, and Riku, but everyone forgot all about it. Vanitas and Ventus were absorbed into a Wayfinder and they disappeared, but Ventus managed to send everyone back to Destiny Islands._

**Chapter 1: The Boyfriend and The Girlfriend**

Kairi ran down the street from her school to her choir class.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said to the teacher, running to take her place. She remembered her reason for being late. Stupid skateboarders.

**Flashback**

_Kairi ran through the school. She couldn't wait for choir class. Apparently, she was so excited, that she wasn't watching where she was going. _

_"Hey, watch it!" Kairi looked across from where she was sitting on the ground to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes sitting there._

_"You're Kairi, aren't you?" He said._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Singers are stupid." That's when I remembered who he was. Roxas._

**End Flashback**

Kairi loved choir, and was always dedicated to focusing in the class. But she was too busy thinking about Roxas.

_He is so cute. With his spiky blonde hair and those cerulean blue eyes... _Kairi thought dreamily. She smacked herself inwardly. She hated skateboarders. So why had this one caught her attention?

"Kairi!" Kairi snapped out of it, looking at her teacher.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Make sure that you're focusing." The teacher said. Kairi sighed.

* * *

"Kairi, I'd like to talk to you." Her choir teacher said after class. Kairi watched her classmates leave before turning to her teacher.

"You always focus in here. Why is it that today you didn't? Is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"No. I'm just a little tired. I'll be better tomorrow!" Kairi said confidently.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Kairi." The teacher said.

"See you tomorrow!" Kairi walked out the door and went to Xion's house.

"Hey, Kai!" Namine said, skipping happily through Xion's house.

"What's got you so happy?" Kairi asked, amused.

"She's got a boyfriend." Xion said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Don't be mad at me, Kai, please?" Namine pleaded.

"I'd never be mad at you, Nami. Who is it?" I asked again.

"It's Sora."

* * *

Sora walked with Roxas out of the school, hopped on their skateboards, and rode to the skate park. Riku was already there, waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Riku asked.

"Correction: What took _Sora _so long." Roxas said, looking at his friend.

"Well... I had... erm..." Sora stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well?" Roxas asked, a little in a bad mood because he had run into _the singer _in the hallway.

"I... asked the girl I like out." Sora finished. Riku and Roxas shared a look then looked back at Sora.

"Who is she?" Roxas asked.

"Don't be mad, Rox..." He started. Roxas narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't you _dare _tell me that it's _the singer._" Roxas growled.

"No, of course not! That would be... strange..." Sora said, thinking about it.

"Then who is it? Why would I be mad?" Roxas asked.

"It's... the singer's friend."

"Who, the black-haired one? Xion?" Riku asked.

"No. The blonde-haired one. Namine."

* * *

Kairi could've fallen over. Namine was dating Sora. A _skateboarder._

"Nami, if you weren't one of my best friends, I'd be way beyond ticked by now." Kairi said. Namine sighed in relief.

"So you're not mad?" She asked.

"I'm not mad at you, Nami. I'd never be mad at you. Unless you killed my family... or something..." Kairi reassured her. Namine laughed.

"I'd never kill your family, Kai. I'd get arrested. And I would NOT do well in prison." Namine said, smiling.

"So if you didn't get arrested, you'd kill my family?" Kairi questioned, raising an eyebrow. Namine pretended to think about it.

"Maybe." Kairi punched her friend in the arm playfully.

"Hey guys, you want to make cookies?" Xion asked. Namine squealed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She ran to join Xion in the kitchen and Kairi rolled her eyes before following.

"So what's the occasion?" Kairi asked.

"Occasion for what?" Xion asked.

"We never make cookies unless it's for a really big occasion." Kairi said.

"Huh. I never noticed that before. Uh... I dunno. Maybe Namine's boyfriend?" Xion replied, shrugging.

"You're all crazy. Boy crazy." Kairi sighed before helping her friends with the cookies.

* * *

Roxas was furious. One of his two best friends was dating _the singer_'s best friend. That was infuriating. The very _idea _of it was infuriating, so the reality of it was even more infuriating. The only thing worse would be if he was... no. The idea was just unthinkable.

"Rox? You okay?" Riku asked.

"I have to go." Roxas said, walking away. He walked right past Xion's house, hearing the happy giggling inside. He seethed with rage.

"Stupid girls. Those two are probably just as bad as _her.__" _Roxas thought out loud, glaring at the house. Of course, while turned away, you sometimes run into people.

"Dang it, watch where you're going..." Roxas grumbled looking up. The one person he didn't want to see.

"It's _you._" He growled.

"What did I ever do to you, huh? What did _singers _ever do to you?" Kairi asked, fed up with Roxas' attitude.

"Singing is _stupid. You're _stupid." He growled, standing up and walking right past her, not missing the angry look on her face.

"You know what, Roxas? Go ruin someone else's day, because I'm sick of you ruining mine." Roxas ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

**Sorry about how short it was. I just wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible.**

**About how Kairi and Roxas met, Kairi was just leaving Xion's house. Namine and Xion were the ones giggling.**

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
